Jack Lewis
Sergeant Jack Lewis is a police sergeant of the DPD. He is also Alex Murphy's best friend and former partner. Biography Lewis was partners with Alex Murphy in the Detroit Police Department, focused on bringing crime boss Antoine Vallon to justice, and also Lake and Daniels, two corrupt DPD cops working for Vallon. While attempting to arrest Vallon (unaware that Vallon had contacts within the DPD), Lewis and Murphy were discovered to be cops and a gun fight followed. Lewis was shot and hospitalized. He later recovered and returned to the DPD. Upon hearing of Alex's "demise", he swore to avenge Alex during a news interview. When RoboCop returned to the DPD building, Lewis was glad to see him. Lewis was with Alex's family at the unveiling of RoboCop and stared in confusion as Alex walked past them without saying a word. When RoboCop returned to the DPD, he was even more confused when Alex did not appear to be familiar with their goal to arrest Vallon. As RoboCop returned again, Lewis offered to call Alex a doctor out of concern that something was wrong with his friend. He was glad to see that Alex was his old self again. With evidence that Lake and Daniels were corrupt cops working with Vallon, Lewis helped Alex arrest them. Lewis later helped RoboCop break into the OmniCorp building after being told by Dr Norton of Alex's intentions to arrest Raymond Sellers. With a SWAT team, he was also informed by Norton that the ED-209's would not fire on those unarmed. After ramming his team's van into one of the ED-209s attacking RoboCop, Lewis prevented another ED-209 from shooting Alex any further by stepping in front of the 209's line of fire unarmed, forcing the machine to cease fire. Shortly after, when Rick Mattox nearly killed RoboCop, Lewis arrived and shot him, but Mattox's partner and Lewis shot each other at the same time. RoboCop deemed the wound non-fatal and Lewis told him to go get Sellers. Trivia * Jack Lewis is a re-imagining of Anne Lewis, Alex Murphy's former partner from the original 1987 film. Both characters share similar roles during the movie plot, including: **Both share the last name Lewis. **Both participated in an attempt to take down a crime boss along with Alex Murphy (Clarence Boddicker and Antoine Vallon), which resulted with one of the participants being shot (Anne witnessed Boddicker's men massacre Alex while Jack was shot and hospitalized for the injuries). **Both are police officers that operate in the DPD, while also working with RoboCop. **Both assisted Murphy during the climax of the film. Anne saved Murphy from the SWAT forces led by Lt. Hedgecock assigned by Dick Jones to destroy him, then assisted him again by chasing Boddicker and his gang. She was shot and wounded by the latter, but managed to kill Clarence's henchman Leon (who was operating a crane dropping debris on Alex), buying RoboCop some time to kill Boddicker. Jack assisted Murphy by obscuring the ED-209's targeting range and system and then managed to save Alex from Mattox while being shot and wounded during a gunfight with Mattox's team mate. **Alex even made the same remarks to his wounded partner "They'll fix you. They fix everything.". Gallery Ss-robocop-039.jpg Category:Individuals (remake) Category:Detroit Police Department personnel (remake)